Life was Never Easy
by dream in colors101
Summary: What if Katherine Pierce wasn't the only woman staying at the Salvatore Manor? Amelia Brooks lives with her father. She is a bit different from other women. She never wanted to get married, But things go down hill when her father arranges a marriage between her and a certain Salvatore. Would she be against the demons of night or will she be one of them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**1864**_

Ok, breathe in. Breathe out... Don't yell at your father Amelia, even though it's reasonable to be shocked, and angry, he is still my father and I should show him respect. Besides maybe I heard wrong.

"Could you repeat that father?" I hope it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Father looked at me straight in the eyes and said; "Giuseppe Salvatore and I made an agreement to arrange a marriage with you and his eldest son Damon Salvatore"

Think Amelia think. I got to find a way to get out of this mess. Oh! I got it! "But father I don't even know this man. What if he turns out to be a terrible person and treats me horribly? You wouldn't want your only daughter suffer?" I put my best puppy dogface. Father then had a smirk on his face. Uh oh.

"That's why you are staying with them for 9 months for you two can get to know each other, then you both choose to agree or disagree to this marriage." Damn it, he knew I was going to him to stop this so he made up that plan. I got to admit it is a pretty good plan.

"When will I be leaving?" I asked while sighing. "Tomorrow." Father answered quietly. It took me a few seconds to process that one word only in my mind. And you know what! Screw respect!

"What! And you tell me this today! What is wrong with you!" "Don't you raise your voice at me young lady!" Father scolded me. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care anymore. I left the room and straight to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and thought of my situation.

There is no way out of this. I never wanted to get married especially at age 19. I know it's weird, most girls want to get married and have children, and I don't, well for now I don't. I want to travel around the world. Meet new people, get know different cultures, different languages. Even though father wouldn't like that, but still, I have always dreamt that, and now that father made this arranged marriage it's going to be impossible. I sighed and stood up and started packing. I wonder how this Damon Salvatore looks like, or better yet how he acts like. What if I fall for him? No I can't. I won't.

All of these thoughts were running through my mind until I finished packing and changed into my nightgown. I started brushing my soft brown curls. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me. I have a pale completion, and I have normal blue eyes. It was pretty dark outside I better go to sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day. But I'm not sure if it's in a good or bad way.


	2. Chapter 2

We have been in this freaking carriage for 6 freaking hours! My legs are numb and I can barely breathe in this dress. The corset is killing me. I wonder where all the fat wen- Oh... Wow. I bet the person who invented this was a man.

A few minutes passed and the carriage finally came to a stop. I felt my stomach churn in anxiety and nervousness, if I'm going to be stuck with these people for 9 months it probably be bad if I made a fool of myself.

The man who drives the carriage opened the door for my father and me. I carefully went down the steps trying not to trip and fall. Father followed behind me. I looked up to see a huge yet gorgeous house. It looked so elegant, and the garden is amazing. I snapped out of it when I saw that father walking passed me, I then followed him. When were in front of the door father rang the doorbell. Immediately a maid opened the door.

"Oh you must be Mr. and Ms. Brooks. Please, come in." she led us to I'm guessing the living room. "They will be here in a minute. Why not make yourselves comfortable while you wait." the kind maid informed us. She then bowed and left the room.

Father sat down at the sofa and I decided to look around the room. What caught my eye is a beautiful painting. I walked up to it to have a better view. It feels like there are no words to describe its beauty. It made you feel so peaceful, relaxed. I guess I was so into the painting I didn't notice that someone was behind me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I quickly turned around startled by the deep voice that came behind me. It came from a man with amazing light blue eyes and dark brown hair that goes just below his earlobe.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and you must be Amelia. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said while smiling. Oh, so this is Damon Salvatore. "The pleasure is mine Mr. Salvatore." I said while doing a curtsy. "Call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore makes me feel old but my father wouldn't mind you calling him that." he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't want your father to hear that you just called him old. I'm guessing he wouldn't be so happy." I said playfully. Damon got closer to me bend down a little. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt like mint. "It will be our little secret," he whispered.

I took a step back not comfortable with the little space that is between us. I looked around the room and realized father wasn't there. We could he be? As if Damon was reading my mind he said; "You were too distracted to notice that my father and I entered the room, both of our parents had a little chat and left the room to give us some privacy."

"Its not like we were going to do anything intimate." I muttered lowly mostly to myself. "Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing important. " I replied rapidly. He just stared at me. I sighed and sat down on the sofa. Damon sat on the love seat in front of me. " I think we should talk about this arranged marriage." I said seriously. Damon looked at me for moment and said with a knowing look "You don't agree to it don't you. I wouldn't blame you look very young, maybe too young to get married."

"I may look 17 years old but I'm actually 19 years old." I said. "You're still very young Amelia." Damon countered, " I know that, but the other reason is that I'm not ready for this, at all. I don't plan to be wed so early." I reasoned. "I was wondering if we could get know each other and become friends, since I am staying here for 9 months." and said hoping he would agree. I don't want thing s to be awkward.

He smiled and agreed. "Since we are getting to know each other I am going to start by telling you the basics. My name is Damon Salvatore; I was born in June 28, 1840 so that means I am 24 years old. I'm a confederate soldier. I have a younger brother named Stefan. In fact... Lets go look for him." he stood up and offered his hand to me to help me up. I took his but immediately let go once i stood up.

Damon led to the garden that i saw earlier at front yard. We went through the small maze that is in the garden "How come you are so sure your brother is here?" I questioned curiously.

"Because I know him." Damon simply replied. That was when I saw someone sitting on the bench reading a small book. He heard us walking towards him and looked up at us and closed his book. He have these beautiful soft forest green eyes.

"Brother, this is Amelia Brooks. Amelia this is my younger brother Stefan" Damon introduces us, Stephan smiles at me and says "Hello Ms. Brooks"

"Please, call me Amelia. Tell me Stefan, has anyone told how amazing your eyes are?" I ask him. "A few people here and there. But it is mostly to Damon." Stephan answered. I walked to one of branches and carefully touched the white lily. "Ah, I see." I said lowly.

"I'm a bit jealous. Are my eyes that ordinary?" Damon said while faking hurt. I turned to Damon and said, "No, I love your eyes too, Damon. I am just starting a conversation with Stefan." Damon didn't do anything he just stared at me.

"I like you already. You know how to shut him up." Stefan says jokingly while putting his arm over my shoulders. I laugh at Stefan's comment and Damon crosses his arm over his chest and pouts. Maybe these 9 months wont be as bad as I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 months later**

It has been 4 months since I arrived to the Salvatore Estate and I have never been happier. Stefan and Damon have been great friends to me. Even Giuseppe and me get along quite well. He usually challenges me to a game of crochet even though I usually win most of the time and when I say usually win it means that I let him win. When I was little I played crochet with my mother and father outside of our house, that is the only memory I have of my mother, everything else is a blur.

My mother passed away because of an illness when I was 4. My father was devastated and since I was so young I didn't exactly knew what was going on. I remember the funeral it was raining and father was silently crying while held his hand. People I know came to my father and say 'I'm sorry.' even though they weren't really sorry.

Anyways, at the moment we are expecting a girl to come and stay with us. According to Mr. Salvatore she is from Atlanta and the poor girl lost her parents in a fire. I think it was nice of Giuseppe to take her in.

I'm pretty excited to having a girl in the house. There are things that I can't discuss with the boys. I haven't this excited since when Damon came back home from the army. I was terrified when I heard he had to go to war, I didn't want to lose him. When he came back home for a break I wouldn't leave his side.

I walked down the stairs and announced I'm giving a quick visit to my Pearl. It was a bit chilly outside so pulled the hood of my cloak on and walked to town.

When I entered the apothecary I took of my hood and saw Pearl talking to Jonathan Gilbert. I swear they are just so perfect to each other, its obvious that they both like each other.

Seems like Jonathan had to go somewhere and left biting farewell to Pearl. I immediately went to Peal and looped my arm through hers. "I imagine a beautiful spring wedding not so big yet not so small. Maybe there should be pearls... Get it? Because your name is Pearl," I said teasingly. Pearl just smiled at me with amusement. "Good afternoon to you too Amelia." she said.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for the girl the Giuseppe Salvatore took in to arrive?" Pearl asked as we walked out of the shop and walked at the streets. "Yes, but she wont coming till later on. So I decided to come and visit you but seems like you don't need my company."

"Don't be silly Amelia you are great company." Pearl said. "Well I better go. I don't want to be late. I'll see you tomorrow." I said hugging Pearl while she said goodbye as well.

I am outside with Stefan waiting the girl to come out of the carriage. Once she came out Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of her. I wouldn't blame him she is beautiful. She has an oval face with delicate facial features and structure, she has brown hair that is now in an up do covered by a hat and her eyes were almond-shaped and are a really dark brown. While she walked up to us she held her head up high in confidence. She stood in front of Stephan and Stephan took her hand and kissed it. He never looked away from her eyes. Seems like little Steph is already falling for her.

"You must be miss Pierce." He said slowly letting go her hand. "Please call me Katherine," she said kindly. She looked at me confusion flashed in her eyes. "Uh hi, my name is Amelia. I will be staying here as well." I informed her. "Oh, well then good evening Amelia. I hope we get along swell." Katherine said. I smiled at her "I hope so too. We should go inside its getting a bit chilly here, unless it is just me." I said raising my voice a little to catch Stephan's attention. He snapped out of daze and blushed a little. I smirked making him know he was being obvious and he rapidly opened the front door for us. I came to Katherine while we walked inside and whispered lowly to her. "Seems like you already have an admirer." she chuckled a little "Seems like it."

We entered the house and Katherine and I immediately got into a conversation of many topics. She is really nice yet fierce. "So I thought there were two young Salvatore in this house." Katherine said curiously. "Oh there is, Damon is his name. He is upstairs sleeping. Apparently he wasn't feeling well." I explained.

I don't believe it for one bit. He probably snuck out last night again and is sound asleep right now. Damon usually sneaks out of the estate to go to the small pond near the house to. I remember he woke me up once and I was not happy, well until we made it to the pond it looked beautiful during the night, the moonlight reflected to the water and there were a few lily pads floating around. Damon and I sat on a big rock and talked for hours. Ok maybe I did try to push him into the pond and he started chasing me but it was nice.

"Oh really? Why is it that I think that you don't believe that at all?" Katherine said snapping me out of the flashback I just had. "Do you read minds? Because if you do that would be amazing. Maybe you can teach me." I said jokingly. "Awe you figured it out so quickly. You can't tell anyone." She went along with my joke. "It would be our little secret." I said whispered with a serious face on. There was a silence for a few seconds and we bursted out laughing. It's good having a girl in the house, especially someone like Katherine. I've got Pearl and her daughter Anna but they are both really busy with the apothecary.

"Hey Katherine I couldn't help but notice Stefan being really fond of you. Should I be start planning a wedding?" I said teasingly. She chuckled lowly shaking her head. "Well I think we should be planning for yours with the older Salvatore."

"Oh god no. I can never marry him. He is like an annoying older brother I wished I'd never have." I said. I just didn't picture Damon and I married to each other. I'm guessing I secretly look up to him. I mean he is so carefree and doesn't care what people think of him. Although his father not treating him he should does affect him at times. Well who wouldn't? Everyone needs love from their parents no matter how far they go.

Katherine had her eyes wide staring behind me. When I turned around I saw Damon with his arms crossed, amusement written all over his face. Oh great, he heard our conversation. "You just keep breaking my heart more and more every day Amelia." There goes a comment from Mr. Damon Salvatore himself lets not forget the smirk! "This is what I mean Katherine. He also can't be romantic to save his life." I said to Katherine ignoring Damon.

Damon went over to Katherine grabbed her hand and kissed it. "She is lying. I can be romantic when I want to." he said smirking at her. "Well, I can't wait to see that side of you Mr. Salvatore." Katherine said flirtatiously but something flashed in her eyes that I couldn't recognize, and it was not love... not even close to it.

**1 week later**

It has been a week since Katherine has come and things are not really that swell for me. I feel lonely. Stefan and Damon are always with Katherine. It is obvious they have both fallen for her. Damon rarely talks to me now and we haven't played in the garden since Katherine came. Stefan and I have talked to each other pointing out our opinion in things but it doesn't last long. Atleast Stefan still shows that he cares about me. Pearl and Anna have been really busy and she doesn't have time to spend some time with me.

I usually spend my time walking around the garden, drink some tea, and help Emily Bennett. She is Katherine's handmaiden. Emily is a beautiful young woman who is very polite and somewhat patient. Katherine has been acting like she has something up sleeve, also that I feel like she is not telling us something. I haven't told anyone about this because I don't want to cause trouble. Another reason is that nobody is going to listen to me anyways.

The maids finished putting the fishing touches on my hair even though I told them it was fine but they refused, it felt nice having someone brushing your hair. It felt relaxing. I got out of my room I bumped into someone accidentally. When I looked up it was Stefan. "Oh Stefan, sorry I wasn't looking." I apologized but he just chuckled and said; "There is no need to apologized Lia. I was in the way." with that put his arm around my waist and we both walked down the stairs. Stefan usually calls me Lia at times. I like the nickname it's different.

Once we made it to the to the end of the stairs Damon appeared out of no where with a football in his hand and dragged Stefan to the backyard. I followed them wondering what is Damon going to do. When I stepped outside I saw the brothers laughing throwing the ball. "Wait. Where did learn this game?" Stefan asked "Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard." Damon replied. "I've been there tried to play but they wouldn't let because I'm a girl." I said making myself known. They turned to look at me with a bewildered face. "You tried to play this game." Damon asked me. "Why not it seemed fun." I said smiling at him. "Now go on play, no need to stare at me." I said playfully, even though I was itching go in and play with them; they simply shacked their heads at my not so womanly side and me and continued playing. As Stefan catches the ball he said, "Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?"

"Who needs rules?" Said a familiar voice behind me. I turned my head a bit to see Katherine standing on the back porch with a smile on her face. She walked to me and looped her arms through mines. "Mind if we joined you?" she asked. I smiled at her, somehow she knew I wanted to join in and I was happy that she helped me out here. "Uh, well, you two could get hurt. Damon here likes to play rough." Stefan said nervously. "Careful Stefan Damon's ego is big enough already." I said crossing my arms while Damon glared at me playfully. Katherine walked closer to Stefan and Stefan started blushing at the closeness. "Also I think that you play rougher." Katherine said lowly. She then sneakily snatches the ball from Stefan's hands and runs off giggling. I start laughing at Stefan's face, but once I stopped they seemed to have completely forgotten I was here.

Their backs were turned to me while they looked at the direction Katherine ran off to with the ball. Al of the sudden I left out, an outsider. I felt like I didn't belong here. Damon said something that I didn't here and they both ran to where Katherine left.

I don't know why but Damon not realizing my existence hurt me more than ever. I felt this pang n my heart every time he would forget that I was even in the room and would stare at Katherine. I told this to Emily and asked why is that happening. She just smiled at me knowingly and sadly at same time. She said it was up to me to find out. I was confused at first but... Now I think I just figured out why.

_I have fallen for Damon Salvatore_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

_**I am so sorry this took so long. I had a bit of a writer's block. I like to thank the people that followed, reviewed, and fav. my story you guys are amazing and I love you already :P Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I put a lot of thought to it. Trust me I did. Also if you have any opinion on how you want the chapter to be like don't be shy and PM me. **____** Enjoy!**_

"I can't believe Damon had to go back to the confederacy." I said to Pearl as we were walking around town. I know Damon has not been there for me right now but I still worry about him. "There is nothing you could do Amelia. He has to fulfill his duty. Now I have to go, I have some business to attend to." Pearl said. I just sighed and said goodbye.

It has been 3 weeks since Katherine came along and I still feel lonely and have not told anyone about how I feel, even though I know the consequences of keeping things bottled up inside you. I know that at one point everything is going to explode, but how am I going to tell someone that I have fallen for Damon but he doesn't love me back if everyone I care about is slowly drifting away from me. I walked back to the Salvatore Manor as I walked a few kids were running around playing and laughing with such innocence and no care in the world. I wish I was a kid again when I don't have to worry about love, marriage, acceptance, your future... but no I am a 19 year old lady suffering a one sided love because the man that I love loves someone else whom he has only for a few weeks. Not to mention he is now defending the south with a 50 percent chance of dying.

Way to go Amelia. Look at what you have gotten yourself into. I know its impossible for Damon to respond back to my feelings, he is already ignoring me without even knowing how I feel. He loves Katherine and there is nothing I can do about it, and that is exactly what I am going to do. Nothing. There is no point. If I even try for a second he would hate me and ignoring already is bad enough. I wouldn't be able to stand Damon hating me.

God. Listen to me. Since when did I become so emotional? Maybe I can speak to Mr. Salvatore. I mean what is the point of staying here longer if I keep on getting hurt everyday. Also that means I can live my dream of traveling and visiting other places. I'll just wait and talk to Mr. Salvatore after the Founder's Ball.

I walked inside the Salvatore Manor and started humming a tune absent mindlessly. I hear Stefan outside the gardens talking to someone. I took a glance at who was here I gasped not believing the he is here. Both men looked at me, they probably heard me. "Damon!" I yelped as I ran towards them. I immediately went into Damon's open arms hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly let him go, not wanting to in the first place. He just chuckled not answering my question. "Apparently he was having too much fun to return to battle." I turned around to see Katherine with a big smile in her face.

I immediately gave Damon a look. "You deserted the confederacy? Even though we are all happy you are here safe Damon, but what are you going to say to Mr. Salvatore?" I asked worried. Mr. Salvatore is going to be furious when he finds out.

"Don't worry Amelia he will figure something out. It is Damon." Stefan reasoned. I just nodded still worried.

"Well in the mean time, Damon coming back works out wonderfully for both Amelia and I." Katherine said mischievously winking at me. I was bit confused at first but then I remembered the Founder's Ball. We don't have escorts but now that Damon is here. The two Salvatore brothers now, and since Damon and I are in an arranged marriage Damon has to be my escort. All of the sudden I have butterflies in my stomach because of my nervousness.

"How is that miss Katherine?" Damon asked in pure amusement. "Now we will have both of you here to keep us entertained. First and foremost I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball." Katherine said standing in front of the brothers. "With honor" "With pleasure." They both said at same time. They both looked at each other in surprise.

Katherine just simply smirked and said; "The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue? How will I ever choose?" she then left in a teasing manner.

There was this tension that made me feel uncomfortable so I slowly backed away and went though the garden maze. I made it at the end of the maze and sat down on the grass and look at the beautiful flowers around me. I leaned back a little and closed my eyes feeling the wind on my face. I heard someone walking and sit next to me. I glanced at the corner of my eye to see Damon. I sighed and opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I know you only came back for Katherine. I guess the thought of Katherine staying here with Stefan was just something you can't stand, huh?" I told Damon. I mean it is obvious for what else would he risk such a thing as leaving the Confederacy. Damon just looked down for a moment and then looked up and stares at me.

"You know me too well Amelia. Besides I was worried about you too." He said clearly lying. He didn't think of me. Not even once. I glared at him and stood up. "We both know that is not true. This is the first time in WEEKS that we have a decent conversation, Damon. All you think and care about is Katherine. Yes, Katherine is an amazing girl, but is she really worth loosing everyone who cares about you for her?"

Ok so maybe I snapped just a little bit, but I am tired of being alone and depressed. I am not going to sit here and let him hurt me and lie to me. No. No more.

Damon then stood up rapidly, standing closely in front of me. "She is worth everything I have, if not then even more." He said determinedly. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Everything? Even your friendship with your brother…" my voice started to crack and I felt my eyes getting watery. I took a step closer. "With me?" I whispered. By now Damon looked furious and viciously glared at me.

" You are just envious. Katherine is the best that has happened in my life. I love her. So don't you dare doubt my love for her. I would do anything for her. By the way, you think I wouldn't notice Amelia? I know you have fallen for me, and I don't love you. I doubt anyone does. Even your own father shipped you away."

Every word he said was a dagger to my heart. Every word he said I took a step away not wanting to be close to him any longer. At this point I had tears streaming down my face. When Damon saw my tears his eyes widen realizing what he has just said and crossed the line. "No wait… Amelia… I-I didn't…" He reaches out to comfort me but I slap his hand away.

"No Damon. You made yourself clear. I am worth nothing. Now do me a favor and don't you ever speak to me again." I wiped away my tears and held my head up high. I was about to leave but Damon stopped me. "No Amelia… Wait and hear me out." I pushed him away and glared at him. "No! I will not allow you to hurt any longer than you already have!" With that said I walked away leaving him alone. I am still hurt but I know I will be fine. I just hope it won't be awkward in the Founder's Ball. Hoping is the only thing I can do for now.

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you liked it! Tell me your opinion about it by reviewing please it would mean a lot to me and it would give me a lot of motivation. Ok, so **__**this is how I imagine Amelia, What do you think?:**_ albums/gg498/MagicUnicorn1/the-tudors-sarah-bolger-1_zps48c0b765-1_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_**I am sooo sorry about the long wait! I have been really busy this month and I kept on getting sick. Ok some people I would like to thank for reviewing my story. The following are:**_

_**ChelseaBaby91**_

_**Tvdlover87654 **_

_**grapejuice101**_

_**RockaRosalie**_

_**And a few more that didn't reviewed but followed and fav. my story **__** Thank you so much!**_

_**And to grapejuice101 you asked me **__**'**__I was wondering if Mia will be there when the series start, when Elena is there.' __**That so is a good question, I have like 20 different versions of how that is going to be. Many are in the beginning of the series but there are also of pretty cool ideas is she appears later. (but for some reason the doctor appears out of nowhere, I should stop watching Doctor Who for a little while now xD.) Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

*Cough cough*

"Ugh!" I cried out frustrated. I barely had any sleep last night because I couldn't stop coughing. I got out of bed once I felt I had enough energy and got dressed. I was making an attempt of tying up my corset but as expected, I ended up making a mess instead, it seems to be knotted. I started sweat a bit so I sat on my bed and fan myself, and decided to wait for one of the handmaids to help me out.

It has been 5 day since I last talked to Damon. I have been avoiding him and he keeps on trying to find a way to have us alone to talk. What he said hurt and I don't care if I love him, he crossed the line there. Katherine noticed on what I was doing and kept on asking me what happened. No, I didn't tell her, the argument included Damon confessing how strong his love for her is and I am not going to do something so lowly.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and I stood up rapidly but sat back down because I started to feel dizzy. There was a gentle knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked wondering who it is. "Its me, Stefan. Can I come in?" He asked politely. Oh Stefan. There is never a day for him to rude for no reason, but I don't exactly think he will be comfortable seeing me with corset half on.

"Umm... I'm actually having some trouble with my corset, could call for one of the hand maids?" I asked. Stefan opened the door got inside the room and then closed the door gently.

"They are all out for now. If you want I could help." He said, when he was close to me he frowned and placed his hand on my forehead. "Are out ok? You look pale, and you have a bit of a fever. Come on, take off your corset and put on your nightgown you seem to be falling ill." He said while helping me stand up, I giggled a bit. Stefan looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I sometimes forget that you're younger than me." I explained giving him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Come on I'll help you with your corset." I slowly walked to Stefan and turned around my back facing him. He pushed my hair to the side and took off the knots on my corset strings. Once there was a few left I realized he was a little too good at this. I stopped him and turned to face him with a serious expression on. I had to on to my corset just in case of the possibility of it falling off. That would be awkward.

"I think I can do the rest." He simply nodded and was about to leaves until I stopped him. "I have not finished talking... how come... how come you were able to unknot my corset so easily? I can barely handle it myself, and the only women in this house are Kat-... Oh My God!"

Stefan immediately shushed me by placing his hand over my mouth. My eyes were wide in surprise and Stefan was blushing. '_3 points for me for making a Salvatore blush._' I took his hand off of mouth and took him by the ear. "You slept with her?" I hissed at him in a low voice.

"Ow! Let go of my ear Amelia! You should stop worrying about Katherine's and I relationship and start worrying of your health." I sighed and let go of his ear, defeated. Stefan was rubbing his ear trying sooth the pain. "Look, you harass me with questions later, right now you need to change into your nightgown while I go tell father that you are not feeling well. If I see Miss Emily Bennett then I will tell her as well maybe she can cook you some food. I have some business to attend to so I won't be coming back." I nodded weakly feeling a bit drained all of the sudden. When Stefan left the room I slowly changed and lay down on my bed.

After 5 minutes of constant coughing and barely being able to breath Emily came in with a wet cloth on her hand. I smiled weakly at her. She bent down and gently placed the cloth on my forehead and stroked my hair back with concern shinning in her eyes.

"Miss Brooks you're heating up… Mr. Salvatore already asked for a doctor, he should be coming a bit late since he is really busy today. Just hold on, and I'll be back wit your soup." She stood up and when she was at the door she stopped and smiled at me. "Try not do anything productive for now your body is too weak. If you want, you can take a nap." Nodded at her letting her know that I heard her. Satisfied she left closing my door. I decided to take a nap since I didn't sleep much last night. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

***Dream***

_It was really dark. I can barely see what is around me. I looked at me left and I saw the full moon in the starless sky. Moonlight shining through the window but not enough to light up the whole room. I then heard mumbling and sobs in one the corners of the room. I looked to see the outline of a small figure curled into a ball shivering. I went closer to the figure and noticed it was a little girl, I couldn't see her face but it's pretty obvious she crying and kept at mumbling something I couldn't understand. She also is staring at something but I paid no attention to that._

"_Hey… What's wrong sweetie?" I said gently bending down to her, but she wouldn't answer me, she wouldn't even turn her head to me. Its like she can't even hear me. Her mumbling got louder and louder and her shivering got worse. _

"_It's all my fault… It's my entire fault… Mommy… Mommy I'm so sorry… Please leave mommy alone…" she said rapidly and repeating it over and over again. _

"_Hey, calm down..." She looked up I could see her face now and I was petrified. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The little girl… is… me. What is happening? Why am I dreaming of my younger self?_

_Everything then made sense, and I really wish it didn't. I slowly stood up and turned my head to look at what younger me was looking. There was a wolf… no… a werewolf. It was eating something on the floor. Not something. _

_**Someone. **_

_I slowly moved to the werewolf and then I stepped on a puddle of blood. I looked down a saw a pale arm close to me feet. I slowly trailed eyes up the arm and saw a beautiful woman dead on the floor, her lifeless eyes staring at me, haunting me. She wasn't just any woman. _

_**That was my mother.**_

_Tears were coming out of my eyes, a sob escaping from my throat. I remember. This is isn't a horrible dream. This is a memory. The memory of my mother's death. She protected me from that… that… __**beast**__. She was cruelly murdered right in front of me. _

_I heard growl and I quickly looked at the werewolf. It's eyes boring at me like if it seeing through my soul. I shivered in fear. It then jumped at me and I could do was scream._

***End of Dream*******

"AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The rest was a blur. The only thing I could think was that I led to my own mother's death, and I was terrified. Of myself.

***Damon's POV***

I was walking down the hallway to go check on Amelia, Emily told me about her being ill, it's odd that she suddenly fell ill. She barely gets sick, well of what she has told me. I saw Katherine coming out of her room. Once she saw she smiled at me warmly, and I smiled in return.

"Good Morning." She told me with a bit tease in her voice. "Good morning Miss Katherine." I replied back kissing her hand looking at her almond shaped brown eyes. She was truly beautiful, amazing woman. I don't care that she is vampire that will never change of what I think of her. I admit I was a bit shocked and frighten when I found out but I got over it. I have been thinking becoming one myself and be with her for an eternity. Yeah, that sounds amazing.

"What are doing here? You are usually outside in the mornings." Katherine asked curiously. "Oh, well your handmaid Emily asked me to check up on Miss Amelia. Apparently she has fallen ill, and I know how she hates being alone doing absolutely nothing so I am going to her room right now. If you want you can come too." I explained to Katherine the situation.

When Katherine was about to reply there was an ear-piercing scream. We both immediately turned our heads to where the scream came. It came from Amelia's room. I ran to her door room and slammed it open.

There she was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth with her head down her hair cascading pass her shoulders covering her face on top of her bed. I knew Katherine was right behind me as I slowly walked inside the room.

"Amelia?" I called out but she wouldn't answer, she wouldn't even look up. I could here her whimpering, as I got closer to her. "Amelia it's just me, Damon. What is wrong?"

There was still no answer.

I glanced at Katherine whom was beside me. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked her, hoping she would now something. Katherine just shocks her head 'no'. She then started walking closer to Amelia and sat lightly on her bed and reached her hand towards Amelia. Amelia's head then rapidly looked up.

Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying but her eyes also were wide and held terror in them and she was trembling in fear. I never thought I would see her like this. So… so… Vulnerable…

"Amelia, was someone here?" Katherine asked softly and slowly to her making sure not to make any more damage to situation. Amelia didn't answer her, its like she really isn't here. "Do you think she is taking vervain?" Katherine asked me.

"N-No I don't think so. Why?" I replied stuttering a bit. "I am going to use my compulsion on her." she simply replied. She started to stare at Amelia in her eyes. "Now Amelia… answer me. Was anyone or anything here?"

"No." she mumbling lowly that one can rarely hear. She started mumbling to herself so fast that one can barely understand what she is saying. "Do you know what she is saying?" I asked Katherine since she has super hearing maybe she make out of what she said.

"I'm… umm not sure… it's hard to make out, what she is exactly saying…" she slightly narrowed her eyes at Amelia.

She was concentrating at Amelia and nothing else. As Katherine tried to figure out what she was saying I sat next to Amelia and rubbed her back soothingly. "I think I got it." She said after two minutes. "She's uh.. she is saying… that it's all her fault and constantly apologizing… I don't know why though."

I sighed glancing at Amelia's shaking figure. Her blue eyes showing the sadness and terror that she is feeling, she was never good at hiding her feeling she won't show in her facial expressions but her eyes are a different story. It's like when you see how she feel it is so noticeable that you feel it too.

That is why I feel so guilty of what I said to 5 days ago. I didn't mean it I was just stressed with father and worried if Katherine will be the one who will ask me to the Founder's Ball.

It was stupid of me and I know I crossed the line. I just hope she forgives me one day; I just want my beautiful and amazing best friend back. Yeah, I think she is beautiful, even though she doesn't know it, but I guess I feel more of a romantic connection to Katherine. I admit if Katherine had not come to my life I would have accepted to marry Amelia, if she wanted to of course.

Right now I hurts me seeing her in such a state like this. I have made my decision and I just hope it would fix things and that she wouldn't find out, because I know if she finds put what I am about to do, it will make her angry, really angry. I looked at Katherine and saw that tiny bit of concern she has for Amelia.

"Make her forget." I told Katherine. She looked at me with wide eyes not believing of what I have just said. "What?"

"Make her forget of whatever she had seen, heard, remembered, or dreamt about. It's obvious she just be the same after that. What if they send her to a mental house? I don't want that to happen to her and neither does Stefan, Pearl. I am only asking you a favor that I know you can do. Take her suffering away, please."

I cannot believe that it has come to point that I am begging. Katherine sighed slightly and nodded yes. I felt relief wash over me and felt a bit less tense. I took Katherine's hand kissed the back of hand. "Thank you" she smiled slightly at me and said, "It is my pleasure."

"So I'll just leave you to it. I'll be in my room if you need anything" I said then left to room walked to my bedroom on I was inside I closed the door leaned against it. After today's events I don't know what to do anywhere. I slowly slumped down and sat on the floor and thought over things.

I love Katherine and nothing can change that, I want to be with her for the rest of our lives. I know Stefan loves her too and I hate it. I want her all to myself. I don't want loose her, but I don't want to loose Amelia either.

Amelia and I just clicked immediately when we first met. She is important to me even if I don't show it. I guess I fear loosing everyone I love and care for especially when mom died. Is it selfish to say if I had to choose between Katherine and everything important to me, I would choose Katherine in a heartbeat? She makes my life worthwhile and the best thing that has happened to my life, but right now after having the taste of not having Amelia by my side.

If a day comes that I have to choose between Katherine and Amelia…

I don't know what I would do…

_**A/N**_

_**That would be it… so dramatic… So tell me what you think by reviewing, also please follow, and favorite. Thank you! You guys are amazing **_


End file.
